Jake Asks for Help (Prologue)
One day, and back from school, Jake walked to the bridge when he is confronted by Kiva. Jake: Hey, Kiva. Um... Are you feeling okay? Kiva: Oh. Hi, Jake. Jake: What's wrong? Kiva: Well... I'm not feeling too good. Jake: Come on, we need to take you to Angela. - After a quick look-up from Angela, Kiva slowly got back up. Angela: Okay.. Jake, can you get your father for me? Jake: Sure, I'll get Mom too. - Leaving his school stuff behind, Jake ran for the bridge. Angela: Tell me, where does it hurt? Kiva: I think..it was down here. - Angela checked on Kiva's spot and she is surprised to this discovery. Angela: Okay.. You did say you want to have a baby years ago, right? Kiva: Yeah, Lisa was our first child. Angela: Through adoption. It's our way to say thanks for helping us. The truth is...you might have a second child. Kiva: Gosh... That's great! Angela: I need to do a few tests to confirm it. Ready to get started? - A few minutes later, after some tests, Jake brings Ratchet and Sasha to the medical bay. Ratchet: What's up, Angela? Angela: Jake told me that Kiva isn't feeling too well. That's because she has a baby in her. Jake: Whoa! Sasha: Guess the showing of the future holds true after all.. Ratchet: What are the results? Angela: ..A boy. Kiva: Wow... Sasha: How long will she had? Kiva: My guess, 6 months. Sasha: Okay. First, and foremost, we need a place safe for the child. Ratchet: Why not London? At least, it's away from Zurg's attention. Jake: I agree, Dad. Oh! Speaking of which, I can use some help. Sasha: Homework? Jake: Well, I had an English project I am working on. Kiva: I'm sure you can do it. Jake: Yeah, but..it's about this book here. - Sasha takes the book and reads the front cover. Sasha: "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory".. Kiva: Wow, it's by Ronald Dahl. Sasha: You're right. I think we can trace the timeline of this book. Jake: You mean, we can go for another adventure? Ratchet: You bet, son. Kiva: Awesome! - The group headed for the bridge to trace the location. Ratchet: Got the position locked on. Sasha: Are you sure you want to come along? Dealing with morning sickness is the first thing to come by. Kiva: Of course. I'm sure, Sasha. Sasha: Alright then. Angela can be your partner for today. Kiva: Okay. So, what's the plan? Ratchet: Well, we look for a boy named Charlie. Jake: He's looking for a golden ticket in a candy shop. I think that's where we'll find him. Sasha: I...forgot to ask. Does Terra know about the child? Kiva: Well, no. Sasha: He has to know. Him and Lisa both. Kiva: Alright. - A few minutes later, Terra walked into the bridge. Terra: Hey. Sasha asked me to come and see you. Kiva: That's good, Terra. There's something I have to tell you. Terra: What's wrong? Have you been Taken? Kiva: What? No, it's not that. I'm having a baby. - Terra, who is speakless and happy at the same time, spinned Kiva and hugs her. Terra: I'm very happy for you. Kiva: Thanks, sweetheart. - Kiva and Terra kissed and pay attention to Ratchet and the others. Ratchet: Terra, Kiva is coming with us for a few days. Terra: Then I'm coming along too. Kiva: Please, Ratchet.. Ratchet: Alright then. Terra, keep a good eye on her. Terra: Don't worry. I got you covered. Ratchet: Our task is help a boy named Charlie. Readings show that there are no taken heroes in that location. Jake: So, it'll be an easy breeze. Kiva: Yeah, that's true. - The gang sets course for London as the intro starts. Category:Scenes